The invention generally pertains to the art of refrigerated appliances and, more particularly, to a system for storing food items in a tiered manner on a door of a refrigerator.
It is well known in the art of refrigerated appliances to provide structure on inner liners of fresh food and freezer doors to support shelving units for retaining various food containers. Often the shelving units take the form of fixed or removable bins that are incorporated onto the door liner. The bins can be arranged at various positions on the inner liner to provide spacing to accommodate food containers having varying heights.
Certainly, the food containers must be adequately retained so as to prevent unnecessary toppling when the refrigerator door is opened or closed. To address this concern, certain bins are actually made quite deep, such as in the order of 4-6 inches (approximately 10-15 cm), to accommodate tall items. With such depths, smaller containers stored in a bin can become obscured. That is, depending on the height of a given container and the labeling thereon, the contents can be visually blocked by the front or side walls of the bin, or other containers. Although it is possible to raise the heights of containers relative to upper rims of storage bins, such as by employing more shallow bins, a variety of bin depths is desirable given the vast range of container sizes to be potentially stored. In any case, generally providing more shallow bins just brings the toppling issue more to the forefront.